


Still Here

by TheDeceiver



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeceiver/pseuds/TheDeceiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, I dream you're still here.</p><p>The ghost by my side, so perfect so clear.</p><p>When I awake, you'll disappear, back to the shadows</p><p>With all I hold dear..</p><p>With all I hold dear.. </p><p>I dream you're still here. </p><p>I dream you're still here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a song by 'Digital Daggers' called 'still here' it inspired me to make a fanfic on it.

Eren lazily opened his eyes, his body needed attention from his lover, but when he turned over to face his blonde haired lover.. he wasn't there. Now, Eren remembered. .Armin had passed away a long time ago, it had been two years since then. 

Yet, Eren kept thinking about him and having strange nightmares, sometimes his dreams were good and happy, but sometimes they were sad and just .. terrifying. But Eren tried forgetting everyday, and hoped to stop these dreams, but they didn't seem to stop.

You see Armin, had died from an unknown illness that was hard to cure, it would be lucky if they could cure it, but none of the doctor could cure it, Eren even hired a private doctor, the best doctor in the town that their was to try and cure Armin, no success, shortly after Armin had died. 

At Eren's side, the brunette held his hand as the last few breaths left from his lungs the only words that he said was "I love you" and "Don't forget me" then Eren had wept his eyes out saying a "You can't die .. I-I need you" and that was the end of it, after that Eren wasn't the same no more.

Not even Mikasa could change him, he had just lost his lover and childhood friend, Eren had no meaning in life but the question still struck him, 'how was he still alive?' well, he couldn't kill himself Eren just couldn't stab where his heart was, he didn't know why, fear? scared? he wasn't sure. 

Eren knew that Armin was looking over him, protecting him from anyone some people would say 'Just move on' whist others would agree, but you see Armin and Eren had a special relationship, that others didn't have, some people didn't get it but that was the thing, they never would.

You know, even after everything that has happened maybe the world is a cruel and beautiful place, things happen for a reason or at least that is what Eren thinks. Even if people die they die with the memories they had with their loved one's.


	2. Moving on

"You can find cruel, yet beautiful things in the world" That is what Mikasa had told Eren, Mikasa was a friend of Eren's but, she had been through a lot with her parents being murdered, luckily her mother had survived, that is why Eren was glad, at least she still had a touch of hope. A spark if you must say.

Eren wanted everything to be over yet, he didn't want to end his life, was if Mikasa who was making him want to stay.. or was it the thought of what Armin would say to him once he was in heaven, Eren could just imagine it now the voice of his lover ringing in his head 'You idiot! why did you waste your life away!' I did it for you. .. Eren wanted to say it but couldn't make himself speak as tears started to roll down his cheeks. 

Eren's breath hitched as a lump formed in his throat, he couldn't bear to cry, it was unbelievably upsetting to have your loved one taken away from you, from such a young age, Eren's hands moved up to his face to wipe away the tears, but they just kept flowing. As his hands rested on his face, sitting down in his bed as he lied town. 

Moving his hands away from his face as he used one of his hands to grab a pillow, hugging the pillow to his chest as he closed his eyes tightly, boiling his eyes out into the pillow, it felt like forever that he was crying but, soon enough the crying did continue but Eren, become heavily tired as he fell into a deep sleep, clenching the pillow against his chest, as a heavy sigh was heard from his bedroom door.


	3. Dates?!

Eren woke up in his king sized bed, his hands were loosened on the pillow as his eyes lazily opened, he was still tired, Eren wanted to go back to sleep badly but couldn't be bothered to sleep anymore. 

Sitting up Eren, looked over to his bedroom door, only just now realising that his adoptive sister was knocking on the door, if not her, who else? no one lived here but Eren and Mikasa.

His throat felt dry as he tried to speak, speaking as loud as he could, Eren called out to Mikasa "Come in" he said, though it wasn't that loud at all, the door slowly creaked open as a slime figure appeard. 

Turns out it was Mikasa after all, her eyes trailing over to Eren, as her grey- looked like grey, emotionless eyes stared at him. Mikasa felt worried for him and did want to do something about it, but she knew none would work, Eren always refused any help.

Mikasa's voice rise up as she said "Breakfast is ready" and then she left the room, leaving the door open, not even an "Are you alright" or a "Good morning" either, sighing, Eren stood up and got out of bed as he let the pillow rest on the bed.

As he started walking downstairs, his feet making a 'creaking' sound on the stairs, they didn't have carpets, though they did have a fair bit of money, Eren wanted to keep it for better use, as soon as he was downstairs Eren headed towards the kitchen. 

Soon enough Eren and Mikasa had started eating, since took over them both as only the sound of chewing and the sound of forkes and knifes making contact with the plate, Eren was slowly taken out of his thoughts as Mikasa had spoken up "Eren I need to tell you something important" "Yeah?" The male answered back "I planed a few dates for you, with the help from Annie" 

"You what?" He said quite annoyed at that Mikasa didn't even ask first "It will only be a few, besides it will do you good. You will have a date with each person and at the end of the week, pick the best choice, the one that makes you laugh, happy, energetic Exetera" Eren just sighed at that, he couldn't argue so there was no point in answering Mikasa back. He'd just have to try these dates.


End file.
